Nada Sou Sou
Plot It focuses on Ichiro's POV on his granddaughter's death One shot 1989, 1st year of Heisei I sat in my room, looking at the photo album I had, from when I was a POW guard to the 80's, Furui arubamu mekuri arigatō tte tsubuyaita........ I then looked at her Megatron figure, which I picked up, my granddaughter, born the 56th year of Showa and died on the 1st year of Heisei, why? I looked at one picture of her looking at my Rising Sun flag, she had so many connections to Japan aswell as America, she loved Transformers, why? Itsumo Itsumo mune no naka Hagemashite kureru hito yo......... Then he picked up the list of things she wanted for Christmas, a Ultra Magnus figure, a Sports Popple, a football, baseball cards, and a book on WWII. I'm sorry, Maria, just why? Harewataru hi mo ame no hi mo Ukabu ano egao........ Mikey blames me, why? She just hates My Little Pony, that's all Omoide tōku asete mo....... Not a day, Why? Just why? Why can't I have her back, I hate those girls, I hope they die, I don't care if they are children, they are horrible people! Omo-kage sagashite........ I will never look at Mikey the same way again Yomigaeru hi wa, Nada sō sō....... I hate Mikey, I don't want to see, look, or talk to anyone Ichiban hoshi ni inoru sore ga watashi no kuse ni nari........ I will never forgive them........ Yūgure ni miageru sora Kokoro ippai anata sagasu..... Just, why? I hate them, I hate their parents, I hate every single member of their disgusting families. Kanashimi ni mo yorokobi ni mo omou ano egao...... D*** brats, killing an 8-year old girl, SHE WAS MY LIFE! I got up, I looked at images of Emperor Showa, or Hirohito known outside of Japan and Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Japanese-American, WWII..... Anata no basho kara watashi ga Mietara........ Those girls....why, I got up and went outside, It was snowing, my granddaughter loved snow, she loves throwing snowballs and snowmen Kitto itsu ka aeru to shinji ikite yuku...... I watched children play from the outside Harewataru hi mo ame no hi mo Ukabu ano egao........ She loved anime and manga, I used to get her Dragon Ball since it came out, she said it was sort of funny, but good natured..... Omoide tōku asete mo....... I liked snow too, it was peaceful and very nice, I was 17 when I joined the Imperial Japanese Army, it was rough, but I got used to, no change in personality, I liked nature and flowers. Samishikute Koishikute....... She loved boy's things, shonen anime and manga, she loved it, why did those girls take her life, I hate them! Kimi he no omoi, Nada sō sō......... I want to see you Maria, Maria, the thoughts came back, police finding her body, telling me and her parents Maria has died, she went down with the emperor Aitakute, Aitakute I love you Maria, your Japanese singing voice was like an angel, a beautiful angel......... Kimi he no omoi, Nada sō sō...... I was the only guard that tortured Mikey in WWII, So why does he hate Maria speaking Japanese? Aitakute, Aitakute My name is Ichiro Tachimi, 2 days ago, my granddaughter was killed in cold blood. Kimi he no omoi, Nada sō sō...... Category:Fanfics